<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Looking at You by kelmeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394555">He's Looking at You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmeister/pseuds/kelmeister'>kelmeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Bodily Functions, Crack Treated Seriously, Elevators, F/M, Farting, Meet-Cute, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmeister/pseuds/kelmeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on art by Ila Fox: He's looking at you...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Looking at You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written in the first person, so feel free to think of it being told by Rey, if that floats your boat. Otherwise it's just a generic character.</p>
<p>This is short silly drabble crap, based on this art by Ila Fox: </p>
<p>https://twitter.com/hotside_reylo/status/1263107826790121473?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is an Adonis: tall, wide, alabaster skin under glossy raven black hair. Freckles littering his skin like confetti exploded from a party cracker. The suit barely containing his broad shoulders probably cost a couple months' worth of my salary. He's a prime specimen of A Man.</p>
<p>I'm thinking about devouring his plush red lips, grabbing onto his ears and holding him to me like I'm sick and his kisses are hot homemade chicken noodle soup I'm drinking from his giant mug of a face. I'm thinking about what that juicy peach of an ass looks like nude, is it paler than the parts of him generously exposed to the world, would he know if I accidentally brushed the back of my hand against the soft fabric pulled taut across his backside--</p>
<p>He farts.</p>
<p>It takes me a second to abandon my fantasy and catch up. Eventually I bring my gaze up from where I'd conveniently been staring directly at the offending body part. Quite an ill timed coincidence. He's staring directly at me in the unblemished mirror of the metal elevator door. We consider each other for one moment. Two.</p>
<p>"Gross," he deadpans.</p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow. "He who smelt it, dealt it," I graciously remind him.</p>
<p>His smirk is delicious. "Pardon me."</p>
<p>"You know," I drawl, taking a chance, "you may need more fiber in your diet. Like a Michelin-rated salad."</p>
<p>The smirk morphs into a full-blown smile, flashing deep dimples my way. "Jean-Georges?"</p>
<p>"Specifically recommended by Doctor Oz."</p>
<p>"You'll have to show me the JAMA research over dinner tonight." A business card materializes in his giant paw of a hand. "Call me at this number later."</p>
<p>I glance down. *Ben Solo* I run my thumb over the embossed lettering. The elevator stops and the doors slide open. "I look forward to sharing the current theories," I say as he steps outside.</p>
<p>"Can't wait." The doors slide closed, and I wonder if that was an actual growl I heard from him as he disappeared from view.</p>
<p>Then with a sigh, I let loose the gas I'd been holding in since he first stepped into the elevator.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>